It Goes Double for You
by violetdoodlebug
Summary: Kensi and Deeks get back into the swing of being partners- and they both almost get shot. It takes a toll on both of them. Kensi decides to be a hero, jumping in front of a bullet to save him. No promises. I wrote this quite a while before Spoils of War, by the way, if that explains some things :)


Author's Note: Totally Densi, let's just get this show on the road lol. I'm very anti-cussing, but it's Kensi and Deeks so to omit cussing would put them out of character… Disclaim the disclaimed. I'm still slowly moving stories from my Tumblr to here.

"It goes double for you…"

Kensi had been back from Afghanistan for one week. She was perfectly fine, not even one scratch. (Believe me, Deeks had searched EVERY blessed inch of her.) And Monty made sure that the backs and palms of her hands were clean.

Kensi insisted she return to work ASAP, even though Hetty had given her some time off to 'get back into civilization'. Deeks urged her to take it, but she refused.

Her first day back to OPS started with a new case, taking down a terror cell that threatened LA. Kensi and Deeks took the lead.

They arrived at the garage where they'd traced the cell to. They entered quietly, too quietly to be heard. Suddenly, a gunshot went off, and Deeks looked just in time to see it whiz by Kensi, just missing her head. The partners locked eyes, then they took off running after the shooter. He got away, running out a back corridor.

"Kensi, you could have gotten killed in there!" Deeks yelled.

"You think I wanted to come that close to death Deeks?" She shouted back.

"No but you have to be more careful! " he demanded.

"How can I be more careful? That shot came out of nowhere! " she regarded.

He let out a sigh. They were going to have to figure out how to work together or Hetty was going to spit them up again.

Eric and Nell worked their magic with the computer traces, and pinpointed where the gunman could have moved to this time. There were 2 places where signals were coming in from, so Sam and Callen took one and Deeks and Kensi the other.

Deeks stood in front of Kensi, and when they opened the door he shouted, "Federal Agents!"

There was no response and no gunfire. They lowered their weapons and took a look around.

Deeks began, "I don't think there's anythi.."

"DEEKS!" Kensi screamed, jumping in front of him, just in time to save him. He heard the gun fire. She took a bullet to the chest.

Kensi fell onto the ground with a wince. She was in more pain than she remembered ever being in.

Deeks knew if the shooter got away he'd be in trouble with everyone back at OPS, but if he didn't get to Kensi…

If he didn't get Kensi not only would she die he would lose the only person who really mattered to him after all.

He just had to get that bastard. He dialed for an ambulance then ran.

He ran, and the gunman took off too. Luckily, Deeks was fast enough to catch him.

"Get on the ground, put your hands behind your back." Deeks demanded, his voice was shakey and he felt like he was going to cry.

"Sorry I had to kill the girl." He said with a chuckle.

"You think it's funny? That girl, is MY GIRL, and she's not only the best thing that ever happened to me but she's my soul mate and I can't live another day without her. That girl has a name and a story and a voice and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and most of the time I'm not sure how she sticks with me but I'm so damn lucky to have her. You still think it's funny? Because I will make sure that if she dies, your life is a living hell." Deeks' voice cracked a few times, but he was forceful.

The man said nothing. Deeks tied him up to a chair, triple knotting him in there. He ran as quickly as he could to see how badly Kensi was injured. He kneeled down beside her, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. He gently reached up to check her pulse.

"Deeks.." she said softly.

"Yeah Kens?" He was afraid her last words were about to come out.

"Take my shirt off." She said softly.

"What?" He replied.

"Just do it." She said.

Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, and pulled it apart to reveal her bulletproof vest, with the bullet lodged in the padding.

"Oh thank God." He whispered. "You okay Kens?"

"Well, not really. I fell pretty hard." She replied.

"Ambulance is on it's way." He said.

"Will you just, lay here with me?"she asked.

"Course." He said, laying down next to her.

"So… what you said about me…" she mentioned.

"Huh?" Deeks questioned.

"To the shooter." She said.

"Oh, you heard that? That was like, for dramatic effect and…"

"Just stop it Deeks. That.. was really sweet. What you said about me." Kensi replied.

"Maybe because it's true?" He said.

"I stick with you because it secretly enjoy being called Fern." She joked.

He laughed nervously, changing the subject. "You shouldn't have done that. I'm pretty sure the boy is supposed to save the girl."

"You weren't wearing your vest though, were you?" She asked.

"No but you still didn't need to.."

"But I did need to! Have you ever thought that maybe everything you said about me goes double for you? That maybe you're my soul mate and maybe I am lucky to have you? "

And right about then the paramedics showed up, and Deeks stood to show he wasn't injured, and let them devote their full attention to Kensi.

Callen and Sam showed up.

"What happened? " Sam asked.

"She got shot, but she was wearing her vest. She's just going to need some x-rays. The shooter is tied up over there." Deeks said, pointing.

"Looks like you've got a handle on things." Callen said. They went to go get the shooter and take him into custody.

"I've got a handle in everything but Kensi." He whispered to himself.

In the ER waiting room, Deeks awaited the news. Finally he was able to go back and see her.

Her doctor told him she'd broken a rib from the impact and dislocated her shoulder and broke her heel in the fall. "No wounds that time won't heal." The doctor said.

Deeks stepped silently into her room. She was almost asleep, but not quite.

"Sh sh.. go back to sleep." He said.

"No no I'm awake." She said.

Oh Kensi.

"Listen Kens, about what happened back there, I'm sorry. I sort of forgot that for us to work out, we both have to be alive, not just you. " he said.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget that too."

She said.

"Let's just both promise to be more careful, and let's stop saving each other." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"You good? " he asked.

"No, we are NOT starting that again." Kensi said.

"Awe come on Fern." He said, squating by her bed and giving her a kiss. He was never going to get used to being able to kiss her without being fearful for his life.

"I was KIDDING about secretly liking being called that. " she said.

"No you weren't. " he laughed. His smile was so big and goofy, like when she told him she hated him and he told her that she didn't hate him before she left for Afghanistan.

"Get up here." She said, scooting over in her bed.

Deeks climbed in and snuggled up to her, putting his arm behind her. She layed her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead, and the next thing he knew, she was out cold.

He could totally get used to this.

Author's Note: So I don't write cases well.. but I hope the Densi outweighs that. Please let me know what you thought! My stories usually get 3 or 4 reviews (which are supper nice, but I'd like to get more feedback!)


End file.
